<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Tandem by SonnyDisposition</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255444">In Tandem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition'>SonnyDisposition</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Human AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, first time writing smut be chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Human AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late (or, early depending on whom you asked) and Remus can’t sleep for the life of him; he needs an outlet.</p><p>Usually a sexual outlet helps him get to sleep and stay asleep and usually masturbation does the trick, but tonight he’s craving a lovers touch, something nice and warm and soft.</p><p>With someone he knows who loves him.</p><p>And usually he’s not afraid to bounce up to his twins’ door and rap on it cheerily to ask for some relief; both of them do it equally.</p><p>It’s a nice unspoken deal and Remus doesn’t want to disturb the good thing they’ve got going with it.</p><p>If he goes over there and asks for some lovin’ Roman will have no qualms about it, but it’ll only be sex between them and honestly, Remus wants <em>more</em>.</p><p>He can’t deny that he loves Roman, is <em>in</em> love with Roman even, but it’s not like he can say it to him either.</p><p>This is supposed to be flings, just ‘do it and forget about it’ nights and if Remus goes in there like a fuckin simp, Roman will run.</p><p>He has no doubts about that, so he sighs and he twists and he turns in his bed trying his damnedest to go to sleep.</p><p>And then, the briefest of knocks rap tap taps on his bedroom door, so very quietly like the person hopes Remus is awake but will not wake him themselves.</p><p>Lucky for them, Remus’ brain refuses to let him sleep.</p><p>He opens his door and who else but the person in question is standing there in his pyjamas (which just happens to be boxers and a tank tonight).</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Remus asks as nonchalantly as he can.</p><p>Roman shakes his head “from the looks of it, neither can you” he responds.</p><p>Remus shrugs “ya caught me.”</p><p>“Can - can I come in?” Roman asks when Remus doesn’t move out of the door way.</p><p>He purses his lips in mock thought “mmm, I guess so” he says as he steps back with a hand sweep.</p><p>“How gracious of you” Roman smiles.</p><p>“Of course, I’m the most gracious mother fucker out there, heh actually more like <em>brother fucker</em>” he chuckles.</p><p>Roman’s face is amused, and thank fuck it is cause Remus doesn’t know what he’d do if Roman didn’t take that well. (And why wouldn’t he? It’s true)</p><p>Remus shuts his door quietly as to not disturb their roommates and once he does so Roman takes one of his hands gently, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>It’s a soft gesture that Remus has been craving, but he knows it won’t last, they’re always in it for the hard and rough, nails scratching and teeth sinking into flesh enough to cause blood to bead.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong he loves that stuff, he’s the most power bottom a power bottom could be and the rough grabbing of hips and hair, the hungry thrusting growls send shivers down his spine and makes him want to beg and drool.</p><p>And on any other night, he’d relish in it, in the searing slaps on his backside and the dirty talk to send even him speechless and into a spiral of: Harder. Faster. Sharper. Louder.</p><p>But tonight all he wants is to be loved for who he is and not for what his body could do.</p><p>Roman hasn’t let go of his hand and he’s looking at Remus with some concern, maybe he was thinking for too long, enough to get Roman’s attention.</p><p>“We, don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to Rem.”</p><p>“But I want to” he says. ‘<em>I want you’ </em>he thinks <em>‘I want you in every way possible, it’s almost painful on nights like this.’</em></p><p>Roman makes an unconvinced face as he leads them to the bed, still gently holding on.</p><p>They sit on the bed and Remus initiates the first kiss, he tries to make it rough and tumble like their usual, but it seems Roman is determined to go slow tonight.</p><p>“Remus seriously, talk to me.”</p><p>“No talking more kissing” Remus growls as he straddles Roman and starts kissing and nipping up Roman’s neck.</p><p>Roman lets out a small groan at a particularly sharp nip, but he regains himself quickly and holds Remus’ wrists just as gently as he did his hand.</p><p>“Remus, I know there’s something up I don’t mean to boast but I know how to read you pretty well, and I know there’s something on your mind.”</p><p>Remus narrows his eyes “leave it be, it won’t make anything better if I tell you, so just let it go.”</p><p>Roman looks up into his eyes “I doubt that, you know you can tell me anything right?”</p><p>Remus huffs and gets off of his twins lap frustrated, he flings his hands in the air “fuuuuck.”</p><p>Roman gets up as well and brings Remus in for a tight hug “please tell me” he whispers.</p><p>“Can’t” Remus mumbles into Roman’s chest.</p><p>“Sure you can” Roman encourages.</p><p>Remus lolls his head backwards with a whining “no I caaaaaan’t”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You won’t get it and then everything will be ruined!”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“You don’t get it!”</p><p>“Explain it.”</p><p>“Gah! You’re not listening! You don’t understand!”</p><p>“Then make me understand!”</p><p>Remus balls his hands into fists to stop himself from shaking as he bursts out “I’m in love with you, you daft fucking idiot ass himbo!”</p><p>Roman’s face goes blank before he starts laughing.</p><p>Remus pulls himself out of the embrace “wow, wow. Okay, this is exactly what I thought would happen.”</p><p>“No! No” Roman rushes out with a hand out stretched to Remus “I’m laughing cause… well, I thought I was the only one.”</p><p>Remus goes stock still and slowly turns his head to look at Roman, who has the softest smile in place and a loving look in his eyes.</p><p>“Hah?” He eloquently lets out.</p><p>Roman takes a step closer to him, his hand never wavering, Remus doesn’t move away as Roman cups his jaw and places their foreheads together.</p><p>“Of course I’m in love with you, I don’t exactly know when it happened but I know it did and I know it’s been a while, I kinda came here tonight to… tell you.”</p><p>Remus blinks slowly “I… I’Ve BeEN <em>wallowing</em> FoR <em>MONths</em>! Just my fuckin luck!”</p><p>Roman chuckles light-heartedly “so, what do you want to do about this?”</p><p>Roman loves him back, he can ask for loves and cuddles and soft sexy emotion filled touches, he <em>can</em> have Roman in the way he wants in the way he <em>needs.</em></p><p>He locks their lips in a soft pleading manner and Roman doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back.</p><p>It’s different from their usual kisses filled with burning lust, this one has a deeper meaning to it, like the love that they just proclaimed to each other unlocked a different set of kissing skills, and boy does he like it.</p><p>He nudges Roman backwards indicating to him to go to the bed; Roman complies.</p><p>When the back of Roman’s knees hit the bedside he lets them tumble down to the mattress in their un-breaking kiss.</p><p>And as Remus pulls away for some air Roman switches their positions and mouths at Remus’ neck, trialing kisses all over from his ear to his chest, Remus sucks in a breath when Roman licks around one of his nipples taking it between his teeth lightly and rolling his tongue around the sensitive nub.</p><p>He’s glad that he doesn’t wear pyjamas to bed, for this particular reason and although he does have boxers on, they’re easy to take off.</p><p>Remus arches his back as Roman runs his hands up and down his sides as he continues kissing down Remus’ chest, he takes the band of Remus’ boxers in between his teeth and stares up at Remus in question.</p><p>Remus does not think twice when he moans out “please Ro.”</p><p>Roman hums “please what?”</p><p>“Touch meee” Remus whines.</p><p>Roman trails a finger down Remus’ chest, down to his boxers and flirting with the band.</p><p>Remus moan whines again “stop dicking around <em>and</em> <em>start dicking around</em>!”</p><p>Roman snickers at that but doesn’t question it as he palms Remus’ hard erection through the fabric.</p><p>Remus hums low “more, Ro mooore.”</p><p>Roman hooks his fingers under the band and maneuvers the boxers off when Remus lifts his hips, and once they’re deposited on the ground he wastes no time to pleasure Remus some more.</p><p>He ducks his head down to kiss the tip before wrapping his tongue around Remus’ shaft, slowly taking him fully in his mouth.</p><p>Remus keens at the wet sensation of Roman’s mouth around him and buries his fingers in Roman’s hair.</p><p>“Mmmmm Roooomaahaa” Remus moans out, unable to finish full words or thoughts as Roman slides his tongue around his member, slowly, tantalizingly, oh so <em>wonderfully</em>.  </p><p>His moans goad Roman to go further; he bobs his head in a steady pace taking Remus in his throat.</p><p>Remus holds Roman’s hair tighter making Roman moan around his cock.</p><p>Remus is panting and moaning as Roman goes faster, taking all of Remus’ length every time his mouth slides down, deep throating his twin happily.</p><p>“Ro” Remus moans, biting his lip harshly “I - I’m so cloooose.”</p><p>Good Roman thinks as he licks up the shaft to tongue at the tip, with a hand gently stroking, getting Remus to his finishing point.</p><p>Remus lets out a high pitched moan as he cums and Roman doesn’t move out of the way; he lets it paint his face in a hot, sticky mess.</p><p>Remus rapidly blinks his eyes open from being screwed shut and makes eye contact with Roman while he wipes cum off his cheek with a finger and licks it off.</p><p>Roman crawls over to Remus with lust and love shining in his eyes and he kisses him; Remus can taste himself on Roman’s lips.</p><p>Remus suckles Roman’s bottom lip as their kiss continues and Roman lets out a small mewl.</p><p>“I love you” Roman whispers, peppering kisses all over Remus’ face.</p><p>Remus’ smile is bright and genuine “I love <em>you</em>” he replies, his smile widens and he says it again “I. Love. You.”</p><p>Roman lets out a small laugh “it feels so good to say that.”</p><p>“You’re tellin me” Remus says, licking Roman’s cheek, but Roman doesn’t back away he only laughs again taking Remus’ face in both his hands to kiss him with passion.</p><p>Remus takes this as a queue to flip them, he straddles Roman and runs his hands up his torso, under the shirt he’s still regrettably wearing and back down to his navel, grazing his nails over Roman’s flesh there, making him shiver.</p><p>Remus leans down to whisper in Roman’s ear “would you like to prep me or watch me?”</p><p>Roman bites his lip with a soft moan just thinking about it “watch” he breathes out.</p><p>“I thought you’d say that” Remus smirks and flicks his tongue playfully on the tip of Roman’s nose. He leans backwards, spreading his legs open telling Roman to undress “strip for me?”</p><p>Roman nods with a dopey smile on his face.</p><p>Remus leans over to his bedside table to grab the bottle of lube already sitting there.</p><p>He watches Roman sway his hips and his torso as he takes off his shirt slowly, giving Remus a show while Remus gives Roman his own show.</p><p>He slips the first slick finger inside himself, humming from the feeling.</p><p>Roman’s shirt is on the floor now and Remus thrusts his finger faster, adding a second one as Roman starts to dance his way out of his boxers.</p><p>He’s letting out small whines as he finger fucks himself and Roman is full naked now, he moves towards Remus and trails his fingers over Remus’ cheek when he looks up at him.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous” Roman says, Remus’ eyes widen and he moans out at the complement, getting faster with his thrusts.</p><p>“If I knew you reacted so well to praise, I would have done it sooner” he leans down and kisses Remus, Remus hungrily kisses back.</p><p>“Lay down” Remus says “I want to ride you.”</p><p>“With pleasure” Roman complies.</p><p>Remus slips his fingers out of himself to crawl over Roman, he slicks his hand with more lube before slowly sliding his hand over Roman’s beating cock.</p><p>Roman gives him a <em>delicious</em> groan and that’s all Remus can take without having him inside him right now.</p><p>He kisses up Roman’s chest giving little nips here and there as he makes his way to his twins lips, they kiss steadily, lovingly, panting each other’s air and never wanting to part, so he doesn’t break their tender kiss when he lowers himself on Roman’s cock, both giving a gasp as he bottoms out.</p><p>They don’t stop their kiss either when Remus starts to move.</p><p>Usually, they’re going so fast and so rough that their kisses are sloppy and uncoordinated if at all even happening.</p><p>This is defiantly a different situation, they’re panting and moaning in sync instead of rapid and desperate.</p><p>Remus slowly lowers himself to meet Roman’s soft upwards thrusts, their foreheads touching as they breathe together, giving each other sweet kisses every few seconds.</p><p>“Remus, Re – mmm-Remus” his name spills from Roman’s mouth like a mantra, like Remus is someone worthy of worshipping.</p><p>Remus kisses him hard, biting and licking at Roman’s lip.</p><p>Their steady tender pace has not let up, it’s definitely a different sensation than the two are used to, but they can get used to <em>this</em> pretty easily.</p><p>“You have –oh god Romman” he moans out at a particular thrust before trying his sentence again  “you have no no ideeeahaah, how, how long I’ve wanted this.”</p><p>Roman thrusts in that same spot again, making Remus moan louder, he twines his fingers in Remus’ hair on the nape of his neck and pulls him downward for more kisses.</p><p>“I think I haaaave an idea, ahh hahh” he bites down on Remus’ lip to keep himself from being too loud but making Remus moan out anyway. “I wasn’t just saying when I said you’re gorgeous” he pants out, making Remus moan again at the praise and another well placed thrust.</p><p>He brushes a part of Remus’ unruly hair behind his ear so he can lean up to nibble on it, and to also pour more praise his lovers way.</p><p>“You are so, so vvery – mmmah- talented aaand and creative” he thrusts up perfectly with every complement that comes out of his mouth, Remus is a panting moaning mess, his head has landed in the crook of Roman’s neck, rocking as they meet each other with every motion, leaving trails of kisses and love bites as Roman praises him.</p><p>“You’re dedicated and desruuuhactive and demented but I I – mmm- love that about yooou, Remus, Remus, I absolutely <em>adore</em> you.”</p><p>Remus cries out as Roman’s thrusts get faster, he throws his head back and matches the pace, he looks down at Roman with lidded eyes, shiny and full of love.</p><p>“Roman, Ro, ahhahh Roman” he can’t get his thoughts in order, the pace is quickening and he’s nearing his orgasm, from Roman’s face to their hasty movements he can tell Roman is also close.</p><p>He wishes he was more articulate right now, Roman is singing his praises while all he can do right now is mewl and moan and pant.</p><p>He’ll tell him when they finish.</p><p>“Ro, I I’m ahhhhmmm I’m”</p><p>“I know, me too baby, me too” Roman heavily pants as he gives one last perfect thrust in tandem with Remus’ own movements.</p><p>With that Remus spills over Roman’s stomach moaning loudly, Roman follows him into a shared orgasm; his cry of ecstasy might have been just a tad louder, but neither brother seems to care about the world outside their bubble right now.</p><p>Remus slumps forwards, his frame shaking; Roman caresses his hands over Remus’ sides, hips and over his back but Remus won’t stop shaking so Roman pulls him up so they’re laying next to each other cuddling, Remus’ face burrows in the crook of Roman’s neck.</p><p>After a couple of seconds of silence, Roman nuzzles the top of Remus’ head “hey” he says softly to get Remus’ attention.</p><p>Remus turns his head ever so slowly up to face Roman.</p><p>“Were… were you crying just now?” Roman says in slight alarm, his eyes aren’t tearing right now but he looks like he’s about to cry or just finished shedding a few tears.</p><p>“No” he replies, sticking his tongue out but there’s a blush on his face and Roman has a suspicion that it’s not from their recent activity.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Roman asks anyway.</p><p>Remus pouts “more than okay, fuckin ecstatic even.”</p><p>“Okay, so why do I sense that you’re not telling the whole truth here?”</p><p>Remus scrunches up his face “fine, I shed a tear. It’s just that you…” the blush brightens “you called me <em>baby</em> and and and, you praised me and I couldn’t even tell you how amazing you are and how much <em>I</em> adore <em>you</em>! We don’t get that deep and <em>sweet</em> when we do the nasty, I think… I got overwhelmed by kindness or something…”</p><p>Roman pulls him in closer, if that were even possible and kisses his temple “Remus, mi amor we did not ‘do the nasty’.”</p><p>Remus flushes again at the new nickname “I know, not this time anyway, this was different.”</p><p>“Good different I hope?”</p><p>“Absolutely, 420% good different.”</p><p>Roman snorts “well, that is quite the high percentage.”</p><p>“You know it baby doll” Remus says and then yawns.</p><p>Oh yeah it’s late, actually it’s more appropriate to say early now he supposes.</p><p>Roman yawns as well, he’s way too tired to go take a shower and he knows for a fact that Remus is now not getting up until he sleeps for at least four hours, it’s a good thing that his brother isn’t as disgusting as he makes people think he is cause the wet nap cleaning wipes he keeps in his drawer are for such certain occasions.</p><p>Easy temporary clean up, enough for them to be able to sleep now and worry about things later.</p><p>He runs his hand through Remus’ hair and Remus gives out a contented sigh and lifts his head sleepily to give Roman a kiss “love you” he smiles and nuzzles back down.</p><p>Roman’s heart feels like it could burst, but sleep is needed so they can gush later when they wake up.</p><p>“Love you too” he whispers as he pulls the blanket over them and falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boinking Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a small little thing I'm amused by so I wrote it.</p><p>The sides bet The Dollar around the house for this au and this little thing came to mind after writing ~In Tandem~ where Logan and Virgil bet it on if the twins were boinking or not.</p><p>So here’s a tiny little snippet of the other four talking about it the next morning. It’s 221 words and there’s a little doodle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is already awake when Virgil wakes up, he usually is anyway but from the sounds coming from Remus’ room only a few hours prior he thinks Logan may have not been able to sleep; whereas Virgil actively ignored it and made himself sleep more.</p><p>So when he trudges his way through to the living room to get to the kitchen where Logan pipes up from the table but doesn’t look up from his book; “it seems that I owe you the dollar.”</p><p>Virgil scowls in disgust –thinking of the noises- before he smirks and holds his hand out triumphantly “told ya so.”</p><p>“Yes you did” Logan says as he hands over the money.</p><p>“You guys bet the dollar on it?” Patton says as he comes into the kitchen as well with Janus who has a knowing smirk on their face; Virgil thinks that they already knew somehow that the twins were a thing and is not at all surprised about the dollar being bet on it.</p><p>“I would have bet the same as Virgil if I had the dollar” Janus remarks.</p><p>Patton scrunches up his face “I guess so, I mean it’s not like they’re sneaky about it.”</p><p>“Am I the only one who didn’t see it?” Logan says glancing at each of them.</p><p>“Yes” they all say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>